


Tea at the Ritz

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Enter the Twenties [5]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Adam has arranged to have tea with Lady Myers
Relationships: Adam Carter/Lucas North
Series: Enter the Twenties [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304948
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Tea at the Ritz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Vix_Spes!

Lt Lucas North wheeled Major Adam Carter into the entrance to the Ritz Hotel, where he was instantly greeted by an employee in the hotel livery. “Good afternoon, sir. How can we help you?”

“I have a table booked for afternoon tea,” Adam replied. “Lady Myers will be joining me.”

“Certainly, sir. Would you like one of us to take you through, or will your man do that?”

“North can help me, thank you.”

“Very well, sir. Please go ahead.”

Lucas wheeled Adam through to the tea room. Adam had booked a table in one of the alcove spaces, which were often used for the more discrete meetings. Not that he had any need to be discrete with Lady Myers, since her husband knew the two were meeting, but it made it easier for him in his wheelchair.

Once Lucas had helped Adam move into the dining chair, he stood to one side to wait for Lady Myers to arrive, Adam having said he wanted to check when he would need Lucas back.

A waiter came over as soon as he was seated. “Good afternoon, sir. I presume you would like to wait until the lady arrives before you order.”

“Actually, no. She did say I should order, as she won’t be long.”

“Of course, sir.”

The sandwiches and cakes had just been brought over, when another waiter hurried up. “I’m sorry, sir,” he began. “Lady Myers has just telephoned to say she is unable to make it after all.”

“Oh, that’s a great shame,” Adam said. He looked at the food on the table. “Well, I’ve come for my tea and I don’t intend to miss out. And there’s no point in half of this going to waste. North, you had better join me.”

“Yes, sir!” Lucas said and sat down.

Once the waiters had departed, Adam leaned forward slightly. “My apologies for the slight subterfuge, Lucas. Happy birthday! I wanted to take you out for tea, and this was the only way I could think to do so.”

Lucas managed to control his expression, wanting to give a much broader smile than the small one he permitted himself. “Thank you very much. It’s wonderful.”

They turned their attention to the sandwiches and cakes. Once they had finished, Lucas helped Adam back into his wheelchair. Leaning over him as he did so, Lucas whispered, “Thank you. That was a perfect birthday treat.”

“I’m delighted you enjoyed it,” Adam replied. “However, I trust you will still be able to do justice to the cake Thompson tells me Cook has made for you.”

Lucas smiled. “I can always do justice to cake.”

Adam nodded. “That I can well believe!”


End file.
